No Difference
by Dream-Catching.Mizuki
Summary: 17 Year old Cloud Strife and his 16 year old brothers, twins Roxas and Ventus, move with their adoptive parents Cid Highwind and Vincent Valentine to the town of Hollow Bastion. While starting new school, they realize that it is divided by different groups and by the popular and unpopular. What happens when the brother do the impossible? Yaoi! LeonXCloud, RikuXSora, VanitasXVentus


No Difference 1

**Author's Rant: **_Hey it's KawaiiKD! I know I'm writing 'For You I Will, a Sessh/Inu and 'When I became us' KaZe but I decided to upload this story too because I come up with new ideas and if I don't write it, I tend to forget it and it gets me angry. Also, I'm planning on changing my username to Dream-Catching. Mizuki. Let me know if I shouldn't or any concerns:/_

**Disclaimer: **_Sadly I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy :"(_

**Warnings:**_***Remember this is a yaoi [BoyxBoy], so if you don't like don't read and don't flag because I did just warn you!**_

**Summary: **17 Year old Cloud Strife and his 16 year old brothers, twins Roxas and Ventus, move with their adoptive parents Cid Highwind and Vincent Valentine to the town of Hollow Bastion, leaving their old town and friends behind. Starting a new school and having to meet new people, has all of them stressed out, especially when finding out the school is divided between popular, normal, and unpopular or rich and poor. What happens when they accomplish what has been seen impossible after their adoptive parents left Hollow Bastion High? The dividing line was now being crossed by both sides. Can these new students show the town that there is really no difference between them.

_Rated M for later chapters._

_Multi-Parings (I know it is a lot. Also, I made Cid much younger :)): _

_CidxVincent_

_LeonxCloud_

_AxelxRoxas_

_VanitasxVentus_

_RenoxTifa_

_ZackxAerith_

_VexenxMarluxia_

_ZexionxDemyx_

_YuffiexOC _

_ZellxSelphie_

_RikuxSora_

_SeiferxHayner_

_PencexOlette_

_NaminexOC_

_SnowxSerah_

_HopexLightning_

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

_I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

The day began as it always did. Vincent in the kitchen making his famous coffee and chocolate chip pancakes, hot chocolate for Ventus, Cid sitting in the dinning room with his face on the table snoring, Ventus singing some annoying song while he got ready, and Cloud and Roxas still sleeping. The only difference about today, was that they were now waking up in a new home and town.

They had to move and leave everything and everyone they knew and loved because of Vincent's relocation. Vincent was a well-known chief officer at Radiant Garden, while Cid was a well-known pilot and mechanic, but Vincent was sent to HollowBastion to be chief officer at the local police station and his family followed. Their new house was a two story, four bedroom and three baths, with a big backyard and pool.

Vincent, 29, had black long hair and red eyes, that many people believed were contacts. Cid, Vincent's husband who was 31, their three adoptive children Cloud, 17, and the twins Roxas and Ventus, 16, had blonde spiky hair and blue eyes, Ventus hair being a bit darker.

Vincent sighed for the 10th time that morning as he stared at the cooking pancake batter. After it thoroughly cooked, he placed it on a plate that already had multiple pancakes stacked high. He turned off the burner and proceeded to fill a cup with coffee. As he walked out of the kitchen, he grabbed a cigarette from a pack and a lighter that was on the counter and headed to the dinning room, towards his sleeping blonde. He stood by him and petted his hair as he set down the coffee and the cigarette next to him. He could hear Cid mumbling something sounding like 'thank you darling' as he walked away.

He passed by Ventus who was doing a little dance as he brushed his teeth and headed to their eldest son's room. He slowly walked in and pushed Cloud off the bed, "Come on. Wake up" "Seriously _MOM_? You had to wake me up like that." You could tell by the slight smile on Cloud's face and the amusement in Vincent's eyes, that this was just another part of their daily routine. "Call me mom one more time and I'll castrate you," Vincent said with an evil smirk. He slowly turned after seeing Cloud gulp and headed towards the door. As the door closed, he heard "you wouldn't do that to your favorite son, _MOM!" _By the time Vincent opened the door, Cloud was already in his bathroom with the door shut and locked. Vincent's eye twitched as he walked out, _'this is definitely not over Cloud.' _

He then made his way to the oldest twin's room, only to see Roxas with his back to the door, sleeping. He slowly walked towards him, stood behind him and stared as he rested. Ever so slowly, Roxas turned and flinched when he saw his dad and grabbed his chest.

(A/N: This is how I am, if I feel someone watching me as I sleep, I wake up. When my mom found out, she did that for a month to wake me up, scaring me everyday!) "Jesus Dad! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" "Sadly not yet. I still have some use for you, but maybe someday." As Vincent turned around with a smile on his face, Roxas had grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. He skillfully ducked and turned around to see Roxas with a goofy grin on his face. Slowly Vincent walked back to the bed, it resembled a predator about to attack his prey, as Roxas slowly backed out of bed glancing at the bathroom door as an escape plan.

"Now, now mom. Calm down," Roxas said laughing causing a vein to pop up on Vincent's forehead. Avoiding the unpacked boxes that still lingered around the room, Roxas made a dash towards the bathroom, only to find that the adjoining bathroom he shared with Cloud was locked and he could hear the water running. One thought passed through Roxas mind, _'I'm going to die.'_

"Cloud open up! Hurry! Help!" Roxas yelled as he banged on the bathroom door. "Why are you so afraid of me _son"_ Roxas turned around and was face to face with a pissed off Vincent. "You can't hurt me today dad! It is my first day at a new school. The school you and dad met remember, where you were bullied. I can't show up already beat up! They'll bully me and you wouldn't want that now would you." Right when Vincent was going to grab Roxas, in a quick movement, the door to the bathroom opened, Roxas was pulled in and the door was slammed and locked on Vincent's face.

"Ha! We are to young for you old people," Roxas taunted. "This is not over," Vincent growled and walked away. As he walked back downstairs, Ventus ran out of his room, wearing dark blue skinny jeans with a tight t-shirt that read _'tell me about it stud' _and vans, screaming "mommy!" Vincent glared and put his arm straight out, looking like if he was telling Ventus to stop but his real motive was to have Ventus run into the palm of his hand, which occurred. "Out of all of you guys, you are the one I despise the most." "But why?!" Ventus said pouting and with his eyes watery. "Because you always call me mommy," Vincent said as he walked back into the kitchen.

"But you are a mommy because you have mommy senses and you are the uke in the relationship," Ventus said smiling as he followed Vincent into the kitchen. "You're disowned. You can starve while you're at it." Ventus bottom lip quivered when he heard, "you are all playing nice right?" He looked up as he felt someone pet his hair and saw their other dad in his pilot uniform, carrying his hat under his arm.

"No! Mommy is being mean again." "Is this true my darling," Cid said playing along. Vincent growled and said "you know what, none of you have to eat." Cid laughed as he wrapped his arm around Vincent's waist, "good morning baby." "Morning," Vincent grumbled.

Cid then proceeded to passionately kiss Vincent in front of Ventus. Ventus coughed but was ignored. "Um... guys, I'm still here," Again he was ignored. Cid pulled away only to say "that new police uniform on you is having an effect on me." Vincent smiled, "haven't you had enough already? You made me wear it last night," "what can I say, I just can't get enough of you." At this point, Ventus was beet red and covering his ears, "I'm going to have nightmares."

Cid and even Vincent laughed as he handed Cid and Ventus their plate. A couple minutes later, Cloud came in wearing black cargo pants, black boots and a red t-shirt that read _'if you like me, cool' _on the front and on the back it said _'if you don't, cool' _in white writing. Then came Roxas wearing faded gray skinny jeans, some vans with different colored shoe strings, and a shirt that just read _'…... ha! You thought I had something to say'_

They gathered at the dinning room and just chatted until it was time to go. Cid got up and patted each of his kids on the head before giving Vincent a kiss and said, "have a good day everyone. Kids, try not to be anti-social and behave, especially you Vincent. Cloud, we will work on Fenrir when I come home." Before he walked at the door, he kissed two fingers and placed it on a photo of him and another blonde, "see you later brother." The people inside could hear the car start and the yell of 'I love you' from it. They all yelled the same thing back before each went to get their book-bag.

As they each went towards the door, they kissed a photo that held a picture of the three kids, a blonde male and female, but Vincent passed by and bowed. The car ride to school was an awkward one, none of the people in the car really wanted to move but knew that they had no other choice.

Cloud sighed as he stared out the window in the front seat, Roxas put his earphones in and started listening to music trying to calm his nerves, and Ventus just chewed his nails. "Ventus stop chewing his nails," Vincent reprimand.

They arrived at the school and already didn't like it. Outside, the saw jocks, sluts, anti-social, skaters, etc in their own click. This means that not only did they have to meet new people, they had to find the group in which they fit in. "Guys, I know this is hard, especially because it is almost half the school year and it seem to me that the school went back to how it used to be when Cid and I went here, but it should not be so bad. Just try to make friends and stay out of trouble at least for this week." Cloud was the one to answer, "we can't promise anything."

After saying goodbye, each kissing Vincent on the cheek, and receiving their bento boxes from Vincent, they made their way inside the school. The first thing they noticed when they walked in was an invisible line going down the middle of the long and wide hallway.

What I mean is that there was people on each side and no one in the middle. Not knowing why this was or where they were going, they decided it would be easier to just go down the middle. This apparently was wrong because as they passed, the people on the left just gasped and whispered and the people on the right just sneered.

~LEONXCLOUD~LEONXCLOUD~LEONXCLOUD~LEONXCLOUD~LEONXCLOUD~LEONXCLOUD~LEONXCLOUD~LEONXCLOUD~LEONXCLOUD~LEONXCLOUD~LEONXCLOUD~LEONXCLOUD~LEONXCLOUD~

_**Cloud POV**_

I did not like how people were just staring at us, especially the people to the right of us. All of a sudden, a blonde hair and aqua eyes girl came and tried to push my brother Ventus. I say tried because the moment I noticed her intentions, I grabbed her arm, completely oblivious to her pose behind her.

"Try to touch my brother again and I'll break your arm off," I growled. Everyone on our left gasped and my brother's stood their ground next to me in case something happened. "Hey! Let go of her arm," this guy with silver hair and half of his face covered. That is when I noticed the people behind her, some glared at me, others watched in shock or amusement, and others just didn't care.

A set of light blue eyes, almost silver-like, was within the people that did not seem to care and for some reason, this person caught my attention. He had long brown hair and a scar across his nose. He stared at me and I stared back not backing down and raised an eyebrow toward him.

After a while, the girl I was holding stared to fuss about me not letting her go. "You fool, let me go," she yelled. I let her go and just glared at her, "do not and I repeat in case it does go through your thick skull, do not touch my brothers." "Well if you knew your place, I would have to touch you filth" I glared more and I heard Roxas growl, as her pose laughed except the people who did not care. "You people should be on that side," she said as she pointed to the left.

"Only the rich and popular are allowed on this side and no one is allowed in the middle." I looked around and saw everyone on the left and they just looked shocked and almost like they pitied us. "hmm...well that is about to change, you see my brothers and I don't tend to follow rules," Ventus said not even looking at her. "I really do not like you," she said. I turned around and said, "read the back of my shirt and then get in line with all the other people that do not tend to like us. Ven, Rox lets go."

I started walking away, still down the middle of the hallway, knowing my brothers would follow but before I walked passed all of them, I glanced at the guy who had caught my eye to see that he looked almost amused. We continued walking and I could hear the pose talking about us.

All of a sudden, a guy with spiky black hair and blue eyes came up to us. "Dude that was amazing! I already know that you guys belong in our group. My name is Zack by the way." We just stared at him while he said that but something inside me said I could trust him. "Cloud," I answered and my brothers followed giving him our name. "What group are you in?" Ventus asked. "It is a big group, click-like, of juniors and seniors that have stood up to the stuck up rich kids." I smiled as I realized that we have already found where we belong. "Do you know where the front office is?" I asked and he told us to follow him.

~LEONXCLOUD~LEONXCLOUD~LEONXCLOUD~LEONXCLOUD~LEONXCLOUD~LEONXCLOUD~LEONXCLOUD~LEONXCLOUD~LEONXCLOUD~LEONXCLOUD~LEONXCLOUD~LEONXCLOUD~LEONXCLOUD~

_**Leon POV**_

I could not believe that someone dared walk down the middle of the hallway. It was bold but at the same time, it annoyed me to no end. Our people spent years making sure that those people knew the difference.

The blonde in front intrigued me though, he seemed to not care that we were staring. Suddenly, the annoying girl Larxene went to cause an issue, like always. I rolled my eyes as I saw her about to push one of the blondes. What I didn't expect was the one that had gotten my attention, grabbed her arm and glared.

I could finally see him from the front and although he looked like his brothers, his blue eyes were darker in color, reminding me of the sky. "Try to touch my brother again and I'll break your arm off," he growled. I was actually shocked but pretended like I did not care. No one in all the years that I went to this school stood up to Larxene, especially when her boyfriend Rufus was around.

I came out of my musings to see the blonde staring at me, he must of caught me staring. We continued looking at each other, neither willing to lose this scare contest and he even dared to raise his eyebrow at me. I could actually say that the rest of this year was going to be fun with these new kids. I already knew what click they were going to end up in and I knew trouble was coming.

I looked to my right to see my friend Axel staring at one of the other brothers and Vanitas doing the same with the other. It seems that we just found our new amusement for this year.

~LEONXCLOUD~LEONXCLOUD~LEONXCLOUD~LEONXCLOUD~LEONXCLOUD~LEONXCLOUD~LEONXCLOUD~LEONXCLOUD~LEONXCLOUD~LEONXCLOUD~LEONXCLOUD~LEONXCLOUD~LEONXCLOUD~

_**Cloud POV**_

Zack took us to the front office where we received our schedules and ran into three of his junior friends Hayner, who had blonde hair and light green eyes, Sora, who was a brunette with blue eyes, and Yuffie, who had black hair and dark brown eyes. Yuffie and Sora seemed to be very hyper like my brother Ventus, I believe they are going to become quick friends.

I was a senior and my brothers were juniors but it turns out the I have Roxas and Ventus for lunch, PE, and the last period which is AP Statistics. My senior schedule consists of 1st period AP Government, 2nd web design, 3rd Calculus, 4th PE, 5th English, 6th Family planning, and 7th AP Statistics. Also, I found out that I had everything except 4th and 6th with Zack, he had it reversed.

Roxas had 1st period Pre-Cal, 2nd English, 3rd Biology, 4th PE, 5th Spanish, 6th Art, 7th AP Statistics and he had everything except 5th with Hayner because he had French and everything except 3rd with Sora. Ventus had the same schedule as Roxas and he shared every period with Yuffie. "Anything we need to know about this school?"

Roxas asked. "Those people you confronted are the main popular kids at our school. Our group is the only group that has ever stood up to them and so we are the ones that are mostly targeted. That is why we try not to walk alone," Zack answered. We nodded and then we heard the bell rang. "Guys, I'll see you at 4th ok. Let me know if anything happens," I told them.

Once they nodded, we all separated. I left with Zack, and Roxas left with Hayner, Sora, Ventus and Yuffie. When we arrived at my first period, I saw some people waving at Zack and he waved, while walking towards them and expecting me to follow. I sat next to him as he started introducing. The first person I was introduced to was Tifa Lockhart, she had long brown hair and eyes, apparently she was in the group because she had punched some guy named Reno, from the rich kids group, in the face because he grabbed one of her huge breasts.

Then I met Zexion, he had dark blue hair and eyes, he was in this group because he purposely ignored some kid named Demyx from the other group and called him a brat. Finally I met some girl named Aerith, who had long brown hair and green eyes.

"What is she in here for," I said with a smile, making it seem like it was prison. This caused all of them to laugh and Tifa to say that I definitely fit in. "She didn't do anything but how couldn't we have her in our group. She is so adorable!" Zack said as he hugged her to his chest, causing her to blush.

"He has this major crush on her and she is completely oblivious. We have a bet going on about how long it will take this year for things to happen. You want in," Tifa whispered in my ear. I stared at her and was about to answer when some red head with blue eyes, followed by another red head with green eyes, said, "aw! The whore Tifa is already flirting with the new kid. That must of broken your last record."

Both red heads laughed at this and I saw Tifa ball her fist. "It seems to me that you want me to break your nose again Reno," she said with a smirk. By the way he looked at her when she was whispering in my ear and how he is glaring at me, I could tell he liked her but to be sure, I put my arms around her shoulders and pulled her to me and said "Tifa, so what if you already like me, I like you too."

I looked at Reno with a knowing smirk and all he did was glare harder and walk away. "Um.. Cloud, I'm sorry but I do not like you like that at least not now." I smiled at her and said, "I know, neither do I. I was just testing something out." "and what was it?" "Reno likes you Tifa." The whole group just stopped having their side conversations and looked at us.

When I was about to explain myself, the teacher walked in followed by more of the pose from before, especially that guy. "Oh, the new student arrived. Please stand up, state your name and something about you." I sighed as I stood up, feeling everyone's eyes on me and feeling something hit my head. It was a balled up paper ball and it was from Reno, '_Oh it is so on!' _"The name is Cloud Strife and I love to work on my motorcycle.." I sat down and Tifa poked me, "how do you know he likes me?" "Experience. Tifa, do you want to see for yourself that he likes you?" She nodded and the rest of the group stared as I turned in my seat.

"We have to do this quick, while the teacher's writing on the board. I'm going to get his attention and then you are going to glance at him, do not make it obvious." When I saw she understood, I picked up the paper ball Reno had threw and threw it back to him. He glared as it hit him on the side of his head and I winked at him, as I turned back to Tifa and pecked her on the lips. She quickly glanced over and saw Reno ball his fist, breaking the pen he had in his hand and glare at me. She looked at me when we pulled away and was shocked. "It does not matter though, I do not like him," She huffed. "Yeah right," Zack snorted, causing us to laugh and the teacher to yell at us. I was told to face forward and while I was turning, I saw the guy staring at me again. This guy was starting to give me the creeps.

~AXELXROXAS~AXELXROXAS~AXELXROXAS~AXELXROXAS~AXELXROXAS~AXELXROXAS~AXELXROXAS~AXELXROXAS~AXELXROXAS~AXELXROXAS~AXELXROXAS~AXELXROXAS~AXELXROXAS~AXELXROXAS

_**Roxas POV**_

Ventus, Hayner, Yuffie, Sora, and I walked into my first period and saw my teacher with his feet up on the desk. He slowly looked over at us, "Oh, you must be the new kids. Introduce yourselves." "My name is Roxas Strife and this is my twin brother Ventus Strife."

Hayner made us follow him and we went towards the back. It turns out we are lucky because the people that messed with us this morning were seniors. _'Poor Cloud.' _We had told them what happened this morning and they welcomed us to their group. We met Selphie, who had brown hair and green eyes, she was in the club because she accidentally made a rich kid fall on his face, Demyx I think and she did not feel like she needed to apologize because they were always rude.

Then we met Olette and her boyfriend Pence. Olette had shoulder-length brown hair and green eyes, and she had cursed out some guy name Rufus for pushing her into a desk during class.

Pence had dark brown hair and brown eyes, he was in here for punching Rufus in the stomach for pushing Olette into a desk. Then we met Namine, who had blonde hair and blue eyes, she was in here for drawing an ugly picture of some guy named Vanitas. Overall, our group seemed to be pretty cool. The lesson started and it was so boring, Pence had slept through the whole thing. We talked, passed notes when we were yelled at, and gave each other our numbers.

~LEONXCLOUD~LEONXCLOUD~LEONXCLOUD~LEONXCLOUD~LEONXCLOUD~LEONXCLOUD~LEONXCLOUD~LEONXCLOUD~LEONXCLOUD~LEONXCLOUD~LEONXCLOUD~LEONXCLOUD~LEONXCLOUD~

_**Leon POV**_

"It seems are little blonde friend just realized your attraction to Lockhart," I said amused. Reno only growled, which cause our group to slightly growl. Our group consisted of me, Reno, his twin Axel, Vanitas, Marluxia, Vexen, Demyx, Kurai, Zell, Riku, Seifer, Larxene, Rufus, and Nikkou. (A/N: Kurai and Nikkou are my OC) We heard laughter coming from the group where the blonde that I now knew was name Cloud. His name does fit him. He saw me staring and stopped laughing, looking at me weird. He slowly turned around and ignore me and the rest of our group.

~AXELXROXAS~AXELXROXAS~AXELXROXAS~AXELXROXAS~AXELXROXAS~AXELXROXAS~AXELXROXAS~AXELXROXAS~AXELXROXAS~AXELXROXAS~AXELXROXAS~AXELXROXAS~AXELXROXAS~AXELXROXAS

_**Normal POV**_

The next couple periods were the same. Each brother meeting the other members of the group and having to deal with some rich snobs. 4th period came around and the PE coach gave Cloud, Ventus, and Roxas their PE clothes. After a quick change, they found out that today was actually a free day and that you could do whatever you wanted to do. Some girls in the group went to play some game, except Tifa and Aerith who went for a run.

Zack showed them each of the members of the group. "You see the guy over there, with the scar?" We nodded. "His name is Squall Leonhart, but he hates the name Squall so he is known as Leon. He is the richest one there and is kind of like the boss, what he says, goes. The girl over there is Rinoa, she is rich but nice to us and they grew up together. I have heard that they are sex buddies though."

Zexion and Selphie started reading a book, Namine was drawing, Pence was sleeping, Yuffie went to join Tifa and Aerith, Cloud, Ventus and Zack went to box, and Hayner, Sora and Roxas went to climb the rope.

Cloud noticed that the guy named Leon or Squall playing football with the redhead Axel and the pink haired, blue eyed Marluxia. The dark haired and hazel eyed Vanitas was playing basketball with Vexen, a blonde with green eyes and Marluxia's boyfriend, Rufus and Zell, a blonde hair, green eye and with a tattoo on the side of his face. A very familiar silver haired with light green eyes named Riku was wrestling, with a blonde hair, blue eyes name Seifer, and a long black haired with silver eyes named Kurai. A blonde haired with blue eyes was playing a guitar and a light brown haired with green eyes named Nikkou was writing. Larxene was with some girl doing tricks, _'hopefully she falls on her face,' _Cloud thought.

Ventus put on some boxing gloves and the PE coach was helping him with it. Zack held onto the boxing bag as Cloud constantly punch it. He did not understand why but he had so much tension held up inside and he needed to let it out. The rest of PE was uneventful, each doing their own thing but making sure they had a partner or partners.

5th period was uneventful as well, Cloud did get tripped by Larxene and ended up crashing onto Leon but that wasn't important right. At least that is what Cloud is telling himself. Cloud, Ventus, Roxas, Zexion, Namine, and Selphie waited at the lunch table for everyone to get their lunch. "What are you guys going to eat?" Zack asked as he arrived with his food. Zexion pulled out an apple, Selphie and Namine pulled out a lunch container, and the brothers pulled out a bento. "Oh my god, that looks amazing!" Zack said drooling. "Yeah, my dad Vincent cooks really good," Roxas said. Zack kept drooling and Cloud started sharing his food for him.

For some reason, Leon could not keep his eyes of that blonde, something about him was irking but exciting. He looked over at Rufus and said "spill your drink on the one named Cloud." Rufus got up with a smile and walked over to the table. He walked passed Cloud and 'accidentally' let his drink fall over his head. Cloud was up in a second and punched Rufus in the gut and stormed off with Zack and Tifa in tow, causing Reno to growl.

Ventus got up, "it seems you do not understand my brother." Ventus got up close and kicked him in the nuts. Rufus grabbed himself and landed on the floor. Larxene started running to go help when the rest of Zack's group stopped her.

Ventus sat on top of Rufus, "touch my brothers and you would not only have to deal with me but my very overprotective mother, who is a cop and would not care about hurting you." The whole group followed behind Ventus towards where Cloud left. In the next period, Cloud ended up finding out, from Larxene's big mouth, that Leon was the one who sent Rufus to spill his drink on him.

Cloud slowly got up and walked towards the back where the snobs were. People gasped as they saw Cloud going towards them. Tifa tried to stop him but he wasn't having that. Cloud stood in front of Leon and slammed his hands on the table causing the oblivious teacher to stop teaching. Leon looked very amused until he heard, "look here _Squall_. Don't mess with me and I won't mess with you. I do not know what is going on in that sick mind of yours but count me out of it _Squall._"

Leon glared at him, no one ever dared to call him by his first name. "Welcome to Hollow Bastion Cloud. You have just gotten on our bad side," said Leon with a slight smile. "Oh, I'm so scared. You have already been on my bad side," Cloud said. Reno was laughing the whole time. Before Cloud went back to his seat, he looked at Reno and whispered "You know, Tifa is a great kisser. Oh wait, you wouldn't know that." Reno growled as Cloud left. The thought going through Leon's mind was _'This year is going to be fun. I'm going to get you Cloud, be prepared.' _Cloud was thinking, _'crap! I just basically got all of us deeper in the bad side of the snobs. I knew I would hate this school.'_

_~VANITASXVENTUS__~VANITASXVENTUS__~VANITASXVENTUS__~VANITASXVENTUS__~VANITASXVENTUS__~VANITASXVENTUS__~VANITASXVENTUS__~VANITASXVENTUS__~VANITASXVENTUS__~VANITASXVENTUS__~VANITASXVENTUS_

_**Ventus POV**_

Roxas and I walked into my 7th period and saw our brother with our who group. The desk fit three people, so my brother was sitting by the window with Tifa next to him and Zack on by the isle. Roxas went to go sit by Hayner and Sora but while I was trying to go up to sit by Yuffie and Selphie, the guy named Axel tripped me and I almost landed on my face.

I could hear the snob's laughter and when I looked up to glare, my eyes met with the guy named Vanitas who was looking at me with an eyebrow raised. I rolled my eyes at him and he smirked, I then turned around and said to Axel, "My dad is a cop, I could kill you and make it look like an accident."

Axel pretended he was scared and I just sighed as I finally made it to the top. As soon as I sat down, the teacher came in and notice us, so we had to stand up and introduce ourselves. The whole snob group turned around and stared at Roxas and I because they still didn't know who we are. "I'm Cloud Strife," my brother said and sat down. "Roxas Strife," and then my brother sat down.

Finally it was my turn but by the way that kid Vanitas was staring at me, I was almost scared to say my name. "V-Ventus Strife," I startled, causing the snobs to laugh at me. The period went by quickly, the teacher called us up and basically just talked to us the entire time, letting the class do as they pleased. During the entire time we sat by the teacher, I could feel the snobs eyes on us, burning holes in the back of our heads. I knew by then, that we were screwed. _'Welcome to hell' _I thought.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it! Please give me your advice of anything I should change or if you have any good ideas of things that you want to see in this story let me know! Please RNR! The next chapter should be longer! I need a certain of reviews to post the next chapter, not many but just enough to let me know people are interested. (Like 3 to 4) :)


End file.
